


【FF14/初代光初代】残响

by Heavensward



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光初代 - Freeform, 初代光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensward/pseuds/Heavensward
Summary: 初代光初代清水无差。写了两只古代人第一次遇见的故事，大部分情节和设定都是捏造，夹带极哈私货，随便看看不要当真。篇幅较长请注意。
Relationships: 初代光 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【FF14/初代光初代】残响

（1）

亚马乌罗提，创造管理局。

这座高大的白色建筑位于波利来赖官厅区一角，是负责审核与储存万物概念的公共机构。自建成以来，位于办公楼一层大厅的概念受理窗口便面向所有市民开放，也因此成为了城市内除人民辩论馆以外最受欢迎的场所。

从清晨开始，前来登记概念的市民们就在窗口前排成整齐的队列。身穿黑色长袍，以面具遮盖面目的人群汇成一道缓缓前行的河流，时而传来的窃窃私语与低声辩论犹如柔和的涟漪。在人类文明的屋檐之下，创意与秩序并行不悖。

然而在极少数情况下，也会出现一点无伤大雅的骚动。

不知是哪位眼尖的市民率先瞥见了黑白主调中的一抹红色，于是一声声“拉哈布雷亚议长”便在人群中传开了。涟漪一层层叠合成波涛，礼貌的问候与好奇的问询此起彼伏，得到了回应后也就各自退散，让出了通行的道路。

似乎并没有人对那位跟随在议长身后的青年投来关注。

青年在心里松了口气，悄悄扶正了脸上的面具。多年在群山和旷野中旅行的生活使他逐渐淡忘了亚马乌罗提的习俗，总觉得面部的皮肤裸露在空气里才是最自然的状态。

走到大厅尽头，两人先后迈入了通往高层办公区的电梯。电梯在清脆地“叮”了一声后开始平稳上升，代表楼层的数字静静闪烁着荧光，与四角暖黄色的壁灯一起，照亮了这片密不透风的空间。

拉哈布雷亚席在此时开口，用他标志性的平静无波的声音说道：

“哈迪斯的档案你应该已经看过了，他的能力与品行我也不必赘言。不过以防外一，还是要给你提个醒。”

说到此处，他微妙地犹豫了一下，似乎在思考合适的措辞。

“确实如传闻所言，那孩子的眼睛能看清人类灵魂的本质。这样的能力于他而言犹如常人呼吸行走，是自然而必要的事情，你无需感到被冒犯。”

青年在面具后眨了眨眼，湖蓝色的眸子里落进温暖的亮光，使他整个人看起来柔软坦率。他略微思索了片刻，对年长者温和地一笑：

“您放心，毕竟是为了借用他的能力而来的，我早就做好了心理准备。”

对话间，电梯缓缓停靠在指定楼层，大门向两侧无声地滑开。拉哈布雷亚深深望了他一眼，转身向外走去。

“……原来您是要找哈迪斯呀。”

局长办公室里，坐在宽大办公桌后的男人听取两人的来意后，露出了然的表情。

“我这就通知他过来，正巧现在有一间闲置的会议室，去那里说话如何？”

拉哈布雷亚微微欠了欠身：“那就麻烦你了。”

“啊，不麻烦不麻烦，借用以后记得还回来就好。”这么说着，创造管理局的现任局长向青年的方向看了一眼，惋惜地摇摇头。

——创造管理局是亚马乌罗提最早设立的机构之一，事务繁多，职能复杂，除了登记审核市民提交的概念以外，也负责处理创造魔法产生的许多遗留问题。

创造魔法诞生与人类脑海中的构想，所谓“构想”，并非是天马行空的想象，而是需要通过观察、推演、假设、实证才能付诸应用的严谨流程。倘若任何一个环节出现了谬误，或是将构想引入现实的过程中掺杂了任何杂念，造物便会脱离创造者的初衷，成为不安定的因素。

在这种情况下，创造管理局便会介入，对造物进行强制清除。

名为光的青年曾经便是隶属于外勤部门的一员，由于出色的战斗能力得到了十四人委员会的赏识，此后便常年孤身一人到处奔波，很少有人能掌握他的行踪。

而这一次，出于某个棘手的原因，他需要一名同伴。

（2）

光很快便见到了这位未来的同伴。

站在他面前的是一个高挑的年轻人。对方看上去与他年纪相仿，没有被面具遮住的下颌曲线棱角清晰，脸侧垂着几绺蜷曲的银白色短发，两片偏薄的嘴唇微微抿起，似乎不像是好说话的类型。

“议长。”

他站在会议室门口，面向长桌末端的拉哈布雷亚鞠了一躬，起身的时候，视线自下而上地与坐在另一侧的光相触。光不由得坐直了身体，总觉得那双隐藏在面具阴影下的金色眼瞳仿佛带着某种粘性，从进门起便若有若无地将视线落在自己身上。

而当自己循着那目光主动迎上去，他却又不着痕迹地避开了。

“那么……”年轻人重新转向拉哈布雷亚，“您亲自来找我，是需要我做什么事情吗？”

拉哈布雷亚安静地注视了他一会儿，几乎低不可闻地叹了口气，示意他找个位置坐下。

“我接下来要提出的请求并不在你的职责范围内，因此你有权拒绝。”

话语落下，拉哈布雷亚抬起手打了一个响指，无数细小的微粒在空气中漂浮起来，凝聚成一团模糊的形态。不断分裂、组合，变幻着色彩。

室内的光线不知何时昏暗了下来，一幅清晰的影像在三人眼前缓缓成形。

画面中似乎是一座废弃的工厂，在废墟上空，盘踞着一个扭曲的黑色暗影。它的身躯和头颅胀大，四肢却细瘦的近乎不成比例，周身被污染的以太化作肉眼可见的灰色雾霭，将整片区域笼罩其中。

尽管扭曲成这幅诡异的模样，依然能看出一个人形。

哈迪斯倒吸了一口凉气。

“这个是……不可能，怎么会有这样的……”

“灵魂。”拉哈布雷亚低声替他补全，“我们测量过附近的以太反应，也请现任爱梅特赛尔克亲自确认过……得出的结论是“它”并非实体，而是直接由灵魂变异而来的存在。由于某些原因，这个灵魂在肉体死亡后并没有回归冥界，而是一直滞留在此地，吸收并转化了四周的环境以太，重新凝结出了肉眼可见的形体。”

换言之，它不再是人，甚至不再是纯粹的灵魂，而已经完完全全地变成某种怪物了。

哈迪斯终于不忍地偏过了头，两颊咬肌紧绷，一时间室内只能听见他加重的呼吸。

“那么您希望我怎么做呢？”他问，“是救他，还是第二次杀死它？”

——这也正是光对委员会提出的两种方案。

在一切顺利的情况下，剥离异变的以太，再引导本来的灵魂前往它应去的地方，在更坏的情况下，二者无法分离，只能当做一个整体从根本上摧毁，也就是将以太瓦解成最基础的单位，重新注入以太之海。

无论是哪一种方法，都需要对冥界强大的干涉能力，而在他们目前所知的人类中，只有眼前这个年轻人才能做到。

“我们已经观察了它一段时间，目前为止还没有发现他主动对人类发起攻击，不过随着时间的推移，谁也不敢保证情况是否会失控。”

哈迪斯低着头不知道在想什么，再度开口时，声音恢复了冷静。

“……明白了，我会尽力与它交涉，”

“十四人委员会会感谢你为同胞做出的贡献。”拉哈布雷亚起身对他颔首致意，光也紧随着站了起来，两人的目光再次于半空中轻轻一碰。

“这位是光，是这起事件的负责人。他会为你带路，在必要的时候保护你的安全。”

哈迪斯向他伸出了手，他连忙握了上去，掌心传来冰冷的触感。

送别拉哈布雷亚返回官邸后，光与哈迪斯在空旷的回廊上漫步走着。两个不喜言辞的人凑到一起，气氛显得格外安静。

除此之外，光觉得哈迪斯的举止有种说不上来的古怪。

譬如两人肩并肩行走的时候，对方总是不经意间放缓步调，与自己错开半个肩膀的距离，就好像……时刻想要把自己放在视野范围内一样。

在对方第三次这么做的时候，光果断停下脚步，转身坦坦荡荡地迎上了那道目光。

“我身上有什么特别的地方吗？”

哈迪斯缓缓将双臂抱在了胸前，似笑非笑地开口：

“为什么这么说？”

“因为感觉自己一直在被人观察着，单纯有些好奇那个人究竟看到了什么而已。”

哈迪斯挑起一边眉毛，“你要是真的想要知道的话，我倒是可以告诉你，不过……”

他突然话锋一转，将接下来的音节咬得既缓且重，“作为等价交换，你得先如实回答我一个问题。”

光本能地警觉了起来。

“我不喜欢无端被人审问的感觉。”他压低声音说。

哈迪斯向前逼近一步，声音中含着某种冷冰冰的怒意：“我也不喜欢被人蒙在鼓里的感觉。”

光沉默了一会儿，问他：“你想从我这里知道什么？”

“关于那个异变的灵魂的来龙去脉，你们是如何发现它的，有没有找到与它生前相关的任何线索，这些都可以作为我与它进行交涉的参考，而你们对这一部分却几乎只字未提。那么到底是委员会的调查毫无所获，还是刻意对我所隐瞒呢？”

“如果我真的一无所知呢？”

哈迪斯眯起了眼睛，两只眸子犹如稀有的磁石，将目光牢牢地钉在他身上，“下次说谎的时候记得不要用手指搓袖口。”

光神色复杂地看了他一眼，指尖不自然的垂了下来，没有接话。于是他便自顾自地说了下去：

“还有一点我觉得很奇怪。十四人委员会想要借用我的能力，大可以通知我前往官厅详谈。我虽然身负冥界的馈赠，说到底也只是个普通市民而已，何必请动拉哈布雷亚议长亲自来找我呢？这份委托究竟是来自于十四人委员会，还是拉哈布雷亚议长个人呢？”

“……没想到你会深究到这个地步，是我们太大意了。”光低下头，露出一个无奈的笑容，“我会和你解释清楚的，不过最好找一个没有人经过的地方。我知道一个直达楼顶的通道……你应该没有恐高吧？”

（3）

白色的飞鸟滑翔着降落在天台，收敛了翅膀，抖了抖浑身的羽毛，似乎打算小憩一会儿。

忽然，脚下的石板毫无征兆地轻轻震动了一下。它腾空扇了两下翅膀，惊疑不定地原地转了一圈。

石板边缘逐渐出现了整齐的裂缝，既而自主悬浮了起来，一只手从下方伸出，扒住断口边缘，一个毛茸茸的棕色脑袋紧接着露了出来。

鸟儿和那双明亮的蓝眼睛对视了几秒，扑棱着飞远了。

光双手一撑，从临时开凿的天窗里爬了出来，伸手拽了一把身后的同伴。

哈迪斯几乎是被他拖了出来，坐在楼顶上微微喘着气。他的兜帽几乎整个从头顶滑落至背后，半长的白发被蹭的乱糟糟。

懊恼的一声叹息后，哈迪斯重新把兜帽拉好，开口时语气里中带上了责难的意味：

“哈，所以亚马乌罗提战斗首席的创造魔法就是用来违规改造公共建筑的？”

光挠了挠头，并没有要整理仪表的自觉，“确实粗暴了一点，不过趁别人发现之前恢复原状就没问题了。”

说着他站起来，走到天台边缘舒展了一下身体，深深吸进一口高处的空气，感叹道：“还真是有些怀念啊。”

哈迪斯问他，“你以前也经常来这里？”

“也不算是经常……因为亚马乌罗提上空禁止飞行坐骑，所以想要找一片视野开阔的地方，就只好自己爬上来了。”

身侧传来窸窣的响动，哈迪斯不知何时也跟了过来。他向外放眼望去，屏息敛神，金色的眼睛微微睁大。

“真漂亮啊……和平时看到的完全不一样。”

过了一会儿，光才意识到这句话是什么意思。

哈迪斯双眼目视的并非天空，高塔，也并非远方群山绵延的轮廓，而是朝着下方，这座城市的居民所在的方向。

“这样也能看得清楚吗？”他忍不住问。

“啊，即使像星辰一样渺小也能看到。”

哈迪斯的唇角扬起了一个舒畅的弧度，化作意味不明的笑意悄悄爬到了眼底。

”如果是我的另一位朋友的话，就算你跑到星球另一端，只要被他盯上了，也一样可以把你揪出来。”

光缩起了脖子，感觉顶层的风有点儿冷。

“——所以最好不要轻易招惹我们这种人。别以为莫名其妙把我拉上楼顶我就会失忆，你不是要解释吗？我正在听。”

“……”光干巴巴地笑了笑，随后正色道，“说起这件事情的原委，也算是和你有一点关系。”

他盘腿坐到了地上，拍了拍身侧的石面，示意哈迪斯过来。

“你问我那个灵魂的来龙去脉，其实具体情况我也是一知半解，多数都是从前辈那里听说的。”

哈迪斯在他旁边抱膝坐下，侧过脸看着他。那副神态令他回想起久远的课堂上某些永远保持专注的学生。

他垂下眼睑，舌尖无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，开始了叙述。

“那个灵魂……也曾经接受过冥界的馈赠。”

“据说那个人的一双眼睛洞若观火，以太界在他眼底形同赤裸，只要他心念一动，便可以任意摆布。因为拥有那种强大到可怖的力量，所有人都认为下一届爱梅特赛尔克的席位非他莫属。”

“但是有一天，他越过了一道边界。”

“那个人的挚爱是拉哈布雷亚院的研究员，当时的学院想要创造出一种能够自主供给能量，不需要从外界摄入任何物质便能够永久活动下去的幻想生物，为此生产了大量的废弃试验品。然后有一天在谁都没有注意到的时候，试验品发生了自爆，而那个人的挚爱当时就在值班。”

“这件事情之后，那个人表面上克制住了自己的悲哀，照常生活着，所有人都以为他接受了命运的安排。可实际上，他在暗地里复刻了挚爱的肉身，并且试图召回已经前往冥界的灵魂，将爱人带回生者的世界。”

“结局不难猜到。他失败的很彻底。对方的灵魂无法承受违背自然法则的召唤，崩解成了最基础的以太形式，而他自己也受到了重创，失去了引以为傲的能力，从此眼前只剩下一片灰暗的迷雾。”

“他最后是怎么死的？”哈迪斯轻声问。

“……这个我不太清楚，虽然我们有接近永恒的寿命，但如果一个人想要放弃自己的生命，方法也有很多。”

他向前挪了挪，双手撑在楼顶边缘向下望去，“如果从这里跳下去，没有任何自救措施的话，说不定真的会死掉吧。”

哈迪斯从身后拉住了他的衣摆，低叱道：“你在说什么胡话，快给我回来。”

“只是随口一说……我还远没到那种可以考虑死亡的时候。”光回身安抚性地笑了笑，“不过你应该见过那样的景象吧，灵魂离开身体，离开人群，去往别的什么地方。”

哈迪斯怔了一下，忽然意识到对方指的是什么。

在亚马乌罗提有一道特殊的习俗。如果有某位德高望重，或是为城市做出过杰出贡献的居民认为自己漫长的生命理应走到一个尽头，人们便会自发为其举行送别仪式。在花圈与无声祝祷的环绕下，由现任爱梅特赛尔克亲手赠予无知无觉的死亡，指引灵魂往生。

哈迪斯曾经目睹过一次那样的场合。对于许多市民而言，那也是近距离接触“死亡”这一概念的唯一机会。

而在那一刻，越过垂首静默的人群，在千万道视线汇聚之处，在爱梅特赛尔克翼然伸展的双臂之间，他看到了怎样一副景象呢？

名为灵魂的光晕明亮璀璨，在脱离肉身的刹那伸出无数细小触须将宿主紧紧缠绕，既而在爱梅特赛尔克指尖无形纺线的牵引下缓缓收回，飞到人群上方翩然盘桓几周，而后缓缓升向天空，化作自地面坠向天空的星辰。

哈迪斯向身侧望去，紧挨着自己肩膀的那一簇灵魂比他见过的任何光芒都要耀眼，因为对新鲜未知事物的求知欲而不安分地跃动，不时迸发出日珥一样的光辉，仿佛生来就长了一双飞向天空的翅膀。

“……那种事情即使我说了你也不会明白的。”他被自己粗鲁的语气吓了一跳，而对方身上的光芒也因为失望而瑟缩了几分。于是他叹了口气，又解释道：

“以太虽然没有实体，但运动的方式大致可以用物质界的规律来做类比，轻盈的上浮，沉重的下落。冥界的门户在上方敞开，失去身体的灵魂都会去往那个方向。像是灵魂滞留在地面上，甚至为自己创造出了形体这种事情……根本就是闻所未闻，恐怕要有相当强大的意志才有可能完成吧。”

光苦笑一声，眼底闪过悲哀的神色，“自从在工厂旧址发现了那个徘徊的灵魂，拉哈布雷亚议长就一直心事重重。他大概认为自己也对当年的悲剧负有一定责任，这一次亲自来找你，或许也是出于愧疚吧。至于一开始试图向你隐瞒的事情，也只是为了在迫不得已的时候……不让你有过多负担而已。”

哈迪斯低着头，侧脸几乎笼罩在面具和兜帽的阴影之下，光只能听到一声情绪不明的低微气音。

“但愿明天一切顺利。”他仰躺在地，双臂枕在脑后，对着灿蔚的阳光眯起了双眼。

“啊，但愿吧。”

（4）

工厂的旧址位于亚马乌罗提城外的郊野地带，入眼便是一片废弃荒凉的光景。漂浮在空气中的灰尘与铁锈的腥气钻进鼻腔，灰色的雾霭在废墟中四处盘桓。哈迪斯在一扇破败的铁栅栏前停下，抬手抚上锈蚀剥落的表面。

光在他身后出声提醒：“再向前就进入它的领域了。”

哈迪斯回身看了他一眼，金色的虹膜中不见任何倒影，某种冷色调的光辉在眼眶之内缓缓流转。不知是否是错觉，光觉得那对深色的瞳孔似乎比平时缩小了一圈。

“帮我看好背后，”哈迪斯低声说，“这个地方可能会发生坍塌。”

随着一声沉重的闷响，铁门被向内侧推开，自脚下传来一阵地震似的晃动，地面骤然裂开无数道细小的缝隙，如破絮般的黑色暗影蒸腾而起，在半空中凝聚成畸形的一团，既而蠕动着分化出硕大的头颅与身躯，以及与之相比过于细瘦的四肢。

朝向两人所在的方向，怪物张开了巨兽一般的血盆大口。

光下意识地捂住耳朵，预想中的冲击却并没有传来，只有哈迪斯的身形却剧烈地晃动了一下。

——那是只有他才能听到的声音。与其说声音，不如说是穿透灵魂的震荡，宛如万千悲风和鸣，汹涌磅礴的海涛转瞬灭顶，像有一根粗长的钢针在头颅中大肆搅动，心脏一半被浸入冰湖，另一半被烈火烤炙。

哈迪斯在强烈的窒息感中勉强维持住了清醒意志，他深深地吸入一口气，感到自己的身躯向外无限膨胀延伸，丰沛的以太在血液中奔流。他张开生出勾状锋利指甲的五指，缓缓做出一个抓握的动作，虚空中便抽长出绛红卷曲的花藤，像枷锁一样紧紧缠绕住那怪物的咽喉。

那团黑影在他的压制下翻滚痉挛，令人头痛欲裂的咆哮逐渐低落下去，而另一些微弱的，垂死喘息一般的声音像是退潮后搁浅的鱼一样被遗留下来。

哈迪斯向花藤中源源不断地灌注魔力，更多花朵生长出来，舒展着细长的花瓣，将空气中漂浮着的漆黑以太缓缓吸入后迅速枯死凋落。

——能听到我说话吗？

哈迪斯的声音在空气中微微震荡，它发出一声长长的低鸣作为回应。

——为什么要把自己变成这样？

怪物的身躯扭动着，它似乎放弃了双腿，取而代之幻化出了一条粗长的尾巴。

——我可以帮你恢复本来的模样，因为你滞留得太久，所以可能无法回到完全的形态，但假以时日，还有可能再次作为生命回到这个世界，你——

巨尾毫无征兆地扬起，携着厉风向他横劈下来。

“当心！”

他被人向后推开，一个手持巨斧的的残影在眼前掠过，掀起的刃风将那条尾巴一分为二。怪物吃痛地挥舞着残缺的肢体，扫塌一面围墙，崩落的砖石眼看要落到两人头顶，他伸手张开一个护罩，与此同时，怪物彻底挣脱了花藤的钳制。

哈迪斯在弥散的尘埃中与光对视，心脏一瞬间停跳了一拍。

对方的面具不知何时消失了，露出一张年轻而坚毅的面孔，眼底翻腾着与刃口寒光如出一辙的杀意。

“等等……”哈迪斯急促地说，“再让我试一次！”

光把恢复原貌的他从地上扶起来，检查了一遍有没有伤处，沉下脸问他：“你有几成把握？”

哈迪斯沉默了。

光仰起头望着空中逐渐又胀大起来的身形，那条断尾处又重新聚起了漆黑的以太，普通的攻击无法对它造成实质性伤害。

“它并不是在回应你……它是想要杀你。”他依然用令人发麻的力道抓着哈迪斯的手臂，“这样下去太危险了，必须在它彻底失控之前动手，你可以吗？”

哈迪斯看着他，突然嗤笑一声，“……还真是傲慢的求人方式啊。”

他轻轻把手臂从对方掌心中挣脱出来，朝向重振旗鼓的异形怪物走去，每迈出一步，拖在地面上的影子便拉长一寸。他低声咏唱起光从未听闻的咒语，自虚空中凝结而成的无数把以太之刃从四面八方穿刺怪物的身体，将位于核心的灵魂死死钉住。

以太结晶作为他的延伸没入极深的地方，在某个短暂的瞬间，哈迪斯仿佛被吸入一个黑色的涡旋，无数不属于自己的、断裂的意识残片犹如阴沉的风暴将他席卷其中。

——放弃吧。他在风暴中艰难地发出自己的声音。

放弃无谓的挣扎和抵抗，放弃绝望、怨怒与妒恨，放弃觊觎不属于你的，生者的世界。

在内心的某个地方，哈迪斯隐约知道，它不会听到自己。

随着一声巨响，以太凝结而成的刀刃轰然碎裂，既而化作千万道晶锥倾盆落下。那怪物身上每一处都被穿刺出密密麻麻的窟窿，以太四散飘逸，崩溃瓦解的身躯翻滚着拍打地面，直至身躯不复存在。

最后一缕漆黑的以太散去，哈迪斯垂手站在原地。

“它消失了吗？”光问。

哈迪斯像是没听见似的，向前踉踉跄跄地迈了几步，费力地仰起脖颈，望向雾霭消散后蓝得深不可测的天穹。

那里确实空无一物。

手掌似乎是被人握住，轻轻捏了一下。他如梦初醒般地转过头，迎面撞上一双同样苍蓝的眼睛。

“嗯，”他忍不住向那个依旧温暖的灵魂靠了靠，“彻底消失了。”

光顺着他方才凝视的方向望去，不知道在想什么。不远处，一把巨斧斜插在地上，斧身裂缝纵横。

哈迪斯直到此时才有闲余低头看了看自己。他身上的袍子在方才的混战中被扯成破烂的布条，惨兮兮地挂在身上，面具早就不知道飞到什么地方去了，而他连动动手指修复的力气也没有。

“先送你回去吧，”光轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“好好休息，接下来的事情交给我。”

（5）

一缕细细的日光落在脸上的时候，哈迪斯颤了颤睫毛，金色的眼睛睁开了一条缝。

他翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里，在挥手拉上窗帘和起床之间艰难抉择了几秒种后，发出一声沉闷的哀叹，裹着被子坐了起来。

身体轻飘飘的，头有些发晕，是过度消耗魔力的结果。

他盯着窗帘中间那道明亮的缝隙看了一会儿，忽然打了个响指，厚重的帘布应声收拢到两侧，窗户“啪嗒”一声向外敞开，亚马乌罗提清晨的凉风顷刻间涌入。

哈迪斯不紧不慢地穿好衣服，从床头摸了面具戴上，然后走到窗前，向外探出了身子。

公寓楼底，一个坐在长椅上的小小人影抬起头，向这边挥了挥手，身上的光芒雀跃似的跳动。

哈迪斯笑着叹了口气，转身从衣架上取下了一件黑色外袍。

“抱歉这么早就来打扰你，你待会儿应该还要去创造管理局报到吧。”光不好意思地挠了挠头，“我今晚就要走了，一想到不知道什么时候才能回来，脑袋一热就过来找你了。”

哈迪斯蹙起眉头，“你又要去哪？”

儿过了一会儿，光终于摸出一张皱巴巴的地图，展平后，将划了红色标记的位置指给他看、“米特隆院前段时间在深海投放了一种鱼类，不过似乎是因为过于凶猛了，对那片海域的生态系统造成了影响，所以托我去把它回收掉。”

哈迪斯眉间的褶皱更深了，两条细长的眉毛仿佛要拧到一起，“这种事情难道不应该他们自己解决吗？”

“啊……因为被那位大人拜托了，实在不好意思拒绝，只好当做是长途旅行了。”

哈迪斯的表情看上去像是把“不赞成”三个字写在了脸上。

“我忽然想起来，”光把地图收了回去，状似无意地说，“你好像还欠我一件事情。”

“……我欠你什么？”

光抬起手在胸前比划了一下，“就是我们在创造管理局刚刚见面的时候，你说如果我不交代实话就不告诉我的那个事情。”

“……噢。”

哈迪斯手指轻抚着下颌，沉吟了一会儿，“你要是真的很想知道，不如亲自来看吧。”

他嘴唇微动，念出一道无声的咒语，一道透明的屏障自两人头顶落下。

“这样别人就看不到我们在做什么了，只是以防万一，”哈迪斯解释道，“因为我接下来要做的事可能会引起一些误会。”

说完，哈迪斯伸出一只手扣住光的后脑，另一只手摘下了两人的面具，在对方因为震惊而瞪大眼睛的时候，将自己的额头和他的轻轻贴在了一起。

“闭上眼睛别乱动。”

光丝毫不敢动弹。哈迪斯在他眼前阖上了眼睑，温热的吐息扫过皮肤留下一阵痒意。他看到那两片柔软的唇瓣微微上扬，好像想起了令人舒心的事情。

“接下来我要把我的一部分以太分给你……这样你就能看到我眼中的景象了。”

属于光自己的视野逐渐黯淡下去，他仿佛浸泡在一汪温暖的黑暗中，某种沉静的、柔和的力量犹如水流一般在身体里奔涌。

然后，由黑暗中的一点向如波纹般扩散，有光亮了起来。

那是介于暖光与冷光中的奇妙色调，像太阳光透过稀薄的云层，明亮而不刺目。而在光亮的边缘，伸出几条柔软的触须，上面若即若离地缠绕着半透明的青色游丝。

光屏住了呼吸，轻轻问道：“这是我……和你？”

那些青色的游丝宛如受惊一样缩了回去，视野在一阵眩晕后恢复了普普通通的黑暗。他意犹未尽地睁开了眼睛，只看见了身边人低垂眼睫的侧脸。

哈迪斯重新把面具扣好，又把手上的那一个递给了光：“到此为止了，再深入下去可能会引起排斥反应，到时候可就不好办了。”

光有些失落地接过面具，“我还没看清楚你的颜色呢。”

“我说了不行，至少今天不行。”哈迪斯无可奈何地望着他，“好了，你走得这么急，肯定还有不少准备要做吧，不要在我这里耽误时间了。”

光被他催促着莫名其妙地站了起来，忽然又像是想起了什么似的轻轻“啊”了一声。

“差点忘了最重要的事情。”说着，他掏出一个半个手掌大小的精致木匣，举到哈迪斯眼前，“这是我在那天捡到的，你用来杀死‘那个人’的以太结晶碎片。”

木匣表面没有任何多余的纹饰，它的制作者似乎连锁扣都嫌多余，哈迪斯瞥了一眼，并没有要接过来的意思。

“你留着这种东西做什么？”

“我收集到的碎片大部分都交给委员会备案了，只留下了最后两个。至于为什么……可能是因为隐隐觉得有某种意义吧。”

“我对这种东西没有兴趣。”哈迪斯冷声道，随后瞥了一眼对方的神色，语气不由自主地缓和了一些，“你要是喜欢就拿去收藏吧。就当做初见的纪念了。”

那人身上颓唐的气息便又一扫而空，连灵魂也愉悦地震颤了起来。

哈迪斯无所谓地笑了笑，“那么暂时就在这里告别了。”

他从长椅上起身，抚平长袍上的褶皱，朝着光摆了摆手，转身走向亚马乌罗提笔直宽阔的白色街道，

（6）

黑风海底。

光之战士漫无目的地在一片漆黑中行走，鞋底踩在柔软的细砂上，细砂底部隐隐传来坚硬硌脚的触感。

为了协助雅修特拉的古代世界研究，光之战士已经在海底寻找到了几处真正的遗迹。与爱梅特赛尔克用以太创造的幻影不同，那些建筑半身被海床掩埋，余下的部分也成为海底生物的栖息之所。建筑的主体采用了不为人知的金属和石材，即使在深海之下沉睡长达万年，其上破损的痕迹也大多来自于火燎，而非风蚀或海水的浸泡。

现在被自己踏在脚下的，或许就是昔日亚马乌罗提真正的地基了。

他走到一片开阔的平地，想要坐下歇息片刻。光之战士最近养成了闲暇时候雕刻的习惯，有时左手拿着料石，右手拿着刻刀，仿佛被冥冥之中的存在指引着，不自觉地便刻出了意料之外的东西。

而这一次，光之战士刚要坐下，便被一阵突如其来的眩晕击中了。

他几乎一瞬间就明白发生了什么。再次睁眼时，眼前的景色毫无变化，只是在十几步开外的地方多了一个熟悉的身影。

微垮的肩膀，金色的肩章，沉重的华服，额前一绺醒目的白发。

“爱梅特赛尔克。”

那些音节从喉结与唇齿间如此自然地流出，以至于一瞬间光之战士忘记了它根本不会被对方听到。

爱梅特赛尔克慢悠悠地向前踱步，金色的眼睛微微眯起来。如果这里不是无光的海底，光之战士会以为无影只是想要晒晒太阳。

“如果你能看到我的话……”无影走到他面前站定，略微垂下视线，慵懒而犀利的目光正好落在光之战士的眉心，“说明我已经成为了你的‘过去’，而不是反过来……也就是说，我失败了。”

他嘲弄似的轻笑了一声，“为什么会考虑这种可能性？问得好。我思考过很多种可能的结果，包括我想见到的，你想见到的，当然也有你我都不想见到的，总要提前有个预案才行。做这些并不只是为了打发时间，也是为了让你能在这场棋局里尽兴——毕竟我也没有傲慢到把自己放在‘王’的位置上。”

无影勾起唇角，扬起一个恶劣的微笑，又很快地耷拉了下来，最终留在脸上的是一个像极了悲伤的表情。

“至于为什么选择了这个平平无奇的地方来发表我的‘葬礼后致辞’，虽然说了你也不会明白，不过告诉你倒也无妨。”

“这里，”他缓缓地说，声音忽然变得低沉沙哑，“是属于你我的最初的地方。”

光之战士的心脏被这句话狠狠揪了一下，留下一阵茫然的酸痛。

“命运真是个令人捉摸不透的东西——不提也罢。”爱梅特赛尔克像个真正的舞台剧演员一样拖长了音调，又如一声叹息般落下，“自言自语习惯了，又忘了你什么都听不懂了。”

“那么就在这里和你非正式地道别吧，英雄大人。以后……记得不要再随随便便答应别人的请求了。总是把自己陷入不必要的麻烦里，会让你身后的人心急如焚啊。”

“话我说到这份上，你愿意听就听，不愿意听就当我没说过。我也差不多该走了，就此别过吧，后会无期。”

爱梅特赛尔克与光之战士错身而过，随意摆了摆手，身影逐渐隐没在黑暗的海底。

光之战士在原地静静地待了一会儿，忽然像想起了什么似的，从随身携带的背包里翻出两个小小的物件。

那是一对图腾，本来是他从与哈迪斯决斗的战场上捡到的两块原石，后来被他在某个无意的时刻雕成了酷似冥王的模样，大小恰好可以稳妥地握在手心里。

他想了想，把其中一个收回背包，又在地上刨了一个不深不浅的坑，把另一只图腾埋了进去。

END


End file.
